dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Countdown to Final Crisis Vol 1 16
| NextIssue = | Editor1_1 = Elisabeth V. Gehrlein | Editor1_2 = Mike Carlin | Editor2_1 = Elisabeth V. Gehrlein | Writer1_1 = Paul Dini | Writer1_2 = Tony Bedard | Writer1_3 = Keith Giffen | Writer2_1 = Scott Beatty | Penciler1_1 = Pete Woods | Penciler1_2 = Tom Derenick | Penciler2_1 = Fernando Pasarin | Inker1_1 = Wayne Faucher | Inker2_1 = Fernando Pasarin | Colourist1_1 = Tom S. Chu | Colourist2_1 = Hi-Fi Design | Letterer1_1 = Steve Wands | Letterer2_1 = Steve Wands | Quotation = | Speaker = | StoryTitle1 = What Price Paradise? | StoryTitle2 = The Origin of Sinestro | Synopsis1 = Monarch's army wages total war against the Monitors and the world of Earth-51. Solomon is confused as to why his plan of becoming the Prime Monitor never came to be after he went through in executing his machination and sacrificing many. Monarch appears and reveals to him that his actions were the catalyst to the creation of his army. Greatly saddened and distressed, Solomon flees to the Monitor's Satellite where he is berated and scorn by his fellow remaining Monitors for the cause of the crisis. Solomon is then confronted by Superman-Prime, who demands him in helping find his world. The Challengers along with Ray Palmer are caught in the crossfire on Earth-51. Separated from their teammates Kyle and Ray are discovered by members of the Crime Society. Meanwhile in Gotham City, Donna Troy places Jason Todd on a rooftop safely away from the battle over the city. Donna is then confronted by a corrupted alternate Donna Troy and is force to fight her. In their battle, Donna flees from her corrupted counterpart after they crash through one of Monarch's aerial bombers. Jason encounters Gorgon, who informs Jason that he and the Challengers are the "top of Monarch's hit list", attacks him and drops him off from the building. However, Jason manages to grab hold of a building sign and is saved from Gorgon by Earth-51 , who is then surprised in seeing Jason. In the Bat-Bunker, Batman ties Jason to a chair and threateningly demands him of who he is at gunpoint as his Jason Todd was already dead. On New Earth, Jimmy Olsen is fully informed by Forager that the reason he has his powers is that he is a "soulcatcher". | Synopsis2 = Sinestro was once the Green Lantern of Sector 1417 and one of the most venerated members of the Green Lantern Corps. He even mentored neophyte super-hero Hal Jordan. Ultimately, the power available to him corrupted Sinestro and he betrayed the Corps. After numerous battles against his former colleagues, Sinestro seemingly met his end when Hal Jordan (corrupted by the Parallax entity), killed him. Sinestro returned however and founded his own Corps based upon the principles of fear. https://dccomics.com/dcu/heroes_and_villains/?hv=origin_stories/sinestro&p=1 | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * * ** ** Antagonists: * * ** ** ** ** *** *** *** *** *** ** *** *** *** *** * Other Characters: * * * * Locations: * ** * * ** *** *** ** *** * ** Items: * (Earth-51 variant) * Brother Eye (Earth-51 variant) * (Earth-51 variant) * (Earth-10 variant) * (Earth-51 variant) * (Earth-10 variant) | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * * Locations: * ** ** * ** * ** ** Items: * * | Notes = * "What Price Paradise" has the secondary title of "Hell on Earth-51". * Keith Giffen is credited as story consultant in this issue. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Countdown article at Wikipedia * Countdown series index at Comicbookdb.com * Countdown series index at the Grand Comics Database * Countdown article at Newsarama *Countdown Counselling at Silver Bullet Comics }} ----